1. Field
The invention relates to a flame retardant polymer composition comprising a rubber modified aromatic vinyl resin employing a cyclic alkyl phosphate compound.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A rubber modified styrenic resin is excellent in mold processability and mechanical properties, therefore, the resin has been widely applied to electric or electronic goods and office supplies. However, one disadvantage is that the styrenic resin is easily flammable. Therefore, methods for improving flame retardancy of rubber-modified styrenic resins have been developed.
A widely known method for imparting flame retardancy to polymer resins is the addition of a halogen-containing compound. Examples of halogen-containing compounds include polybromodiphenyl ether, tetrabromobisphenol-A, and epoxy compounds substituted by bromine. However, halogen-containing compounds may corrode the mold by releasing hydrogen halide gases during the molding process. They may also be fatally harmful due to the toxic gases liberated in the case of fire. For example, a polybromodiphenyl ether can produce toxic gases such as dioxin or difuran during combustion. Therefore, a goal in this field is to develop a flame retardant which is prepared without a halogen-containing compound.